


[PODFIC] The State of Dreaming

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depressed John, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a wealth of gravity to your steps and you feel every footfall on the pavement, every chill and every brush of sound, whilst you make this trip that will be your last." When Sherlock fell, John Watson's reasons for living fell with him and he turns down a dangerous path into depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The State of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlohn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The State of Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992311) by [Sherlohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlohn/pseuds/Sherlohn). 



This is a podfic of Sherlohn's The State of Dreaming

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ii5ff5aa2bv5vxn/%5BPODFIC%5D_The_State_of_Dreaming.mp3) to download mp3

Comments welcome! Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Sherlohn for allowing me to record this.


End file.
